MEMORIAS PERDIDAS
by miRiam-2018
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien, no importa el precio que tengas que pagar con tal de verle con vida... Un Kagome/Inuyasha, espero les guste, porfavor Reviews! CAPITULO 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, para empezar quiero decir que este no es mi primer fanfic, pero igual no sean duros a la hora de dejar sus comentario va

**MEMORIAS PERDIDAS**

**Hola, para empezar quiero decir que este no es mi primer fanfic, pero igual no sean duros a la hora de dejar sus comentario va? Esta historia será relatada por Kagome en ciertos puntos pero mayoritariamente por mí, al principio puede ser algo reburujada pero igual espero que les agrade y le entiendan del todo.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**MEMORIAS PERDIDAS**

**Era un lugar oscuro… estaba sola… llorando como una niña pequeña a la cual le robaron su dulce… me sentía asustada y con un enorme dolor en mi pecho… **

**Sentía como de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo se desplomaba pesadamente al piso, y en ese instante escuche esa voz gritando con desesperación**

**-¡KAGOME! NOOOO!! -**

**esa voz….**

**Esa voz que retumba en mi cabeza a todas horas, en todo momento…esa voz… que aun que no sepa a quien le pertenece me hace sentir extrañas sensaciones en mí…**

**Después… cierro mis ojos logro divisar esa imagen borrosa… en la que un muchacho me sostenía en sus brazos… no logro verle la cara solo sé que portaba una vestimenta roja… yo estaba casi inconciente y manchada de sangre, respiraba con dificultad… y cuando estaba apunto de dar mi último suspiro… le sollozaba:**

**-…t..e..aa.mo….Inu..ya..sha…- Para después cerrar mis ojos…así abandonando el mundo de los vivos y partir al mundo de los ángeles donde Kami me esperaba… por fin desapareciendo todo ese dolor en mi pecho…**

**A la vez… logro escuchar un último grito propiciado por aquel muchacho: **

**-¡NO!! PORQUE!! ….Kagome…. perdoname!-**

**No sabía quien era ese tal Inuyasha al que le decía con tanto sentimiento un ´´Te amo´´ pero el tan solo pensar en ese nombre mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, mientras que mis vellos se erizaban y en mi estomago se sentía un cosquilleo tremendo… **

**Estos son solo recuerdos vagos, sin vida… que vienen a mí sin avisar, trayéndome fuertes decadencias, dolores y punzadas horribles en mi pecho… pero sobre todo en mi corazón… por más que trato de encontrarles sentido alguno… ni mucho menos saber en que momento de mi vida me sucedió aquella desgracia… o tal ves… estaría por sucederme… **

**-Grrr, esa Kagome como se ha tardado en regresar esta vez!- dijo un hanyou molesto e impaciente asomado en el pozo devora huesos de la Época Feudal**

**-Ya Inuyasha, calma no seas impaciente, tal ves la señorita Kagome tiene asuntos que resolver- menciona un monje de nombre Miroku para tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo**

**-¡ Pero que puede ser tan importante como para no haber vuelto ya!- **

**-Uno nunca sabe mi amigo, quizás la señorita este con un pretendiente nuevo- dice el monje con claras intenciones de provocar celos en su amigo**

**-Eso si que no! Esa tonta… ¡Me va a escuchar!- acto inmediato Inuyasha salta por el pozo devora huesos **

**-Creo que esta vez se paso excelencia- dice una bella mujer, de cuerpo esbelto y cabello largo castaño, con ojos que denotaban un sentimiento de tristeza… a su lado se encontraban 2 pequeños youkais, uno era un zorrito y otro era una gatita de 3 colas, muy hermosos los 2. **

**-Tal vez si mi querida Sanguito pero al menos tuvo con que excusarse de ir a ver a la señorita Kagome- **

**-Pero de que sirve ir a buscarla si ese tonto de Inuyasha no se le declarará a Kagome- a la vez que el pequeño zorrito llamado Shipo se sentaba al lado del pozo, mostrando una mueca de fastidio**

**-Calma Shipo, eso no puede ser posible hasta que Inuyasha aclare sus sentimientos y olvide aquella promesa sin sentido que le hizo a la señorita Kikyou… -habla sabiamente Miroku**

**-Además Shipo, Inuyasha es muy orgulloso para aceptar que está enamorado de Kagome… a tenido infinidad de oportunidades para declarársele y este baka no logra nada… -suspira resignada**

**Una gatita de nombre Kirara observa esta conversación atentamente, solo se limita a mover de un lado a otro su pequeña cabecita como en sentido de frustración a causa del hanyou indeciso comprendiendo a la perfección el tema que estaba presente.**

**--**

**En la época actual… se ve a un hanyou saliendo del pozo sin dificultad alguna, de un solo salto se encontraba fuera… sale de ahí para ir en busca de Kagome, pues siente su olor muy cerca, lo malo es que estaba seguro de que no se encontraba sola… **

**-Muchas gracias Hoyo por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa- agradece con una enorme sonrisa… una chica de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate volteando a ver al chico que tenia enfrente suyo**

**-No hay porque agradecer Higurashi, lo hice con gusto –**

**-Bien, creo que será mejor que te vallas pues está empezando a obscurecer, gracias de nuevo- **

**-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Higurashi- acto seguido se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha a Kagome**

**Kagome despejo la vista de aquel individuo que se alejaba del templo mientras sentía una mirada punzante al lado contrario. Acto seguido voltio y encontró 2 ojos ambarinos que la miraban fijamente con un brillo algo especial esta vez… no logro descifrar lo que trataban de decirle por lo que opto por acercarse a aquel hanyou.**

**- Inuyasha que haces aquí?- Pregunta una Kagome con una enorme ingenuidad hermosura pensó el hanyou**

**-Pues vine por ti, ya que te tardas demasiado, pero claro no regresas ya que estas muy ocupada besándote con cualquier hombre que se te ponga enfrente!- responde un Inuyasha molesto y celoso –**_**no puedo creer que Miroku después de todo tuviese razón!-**_** Piensa un hanyou molesto**

**-Estas hablando de Hoyo? -**

**-Si! Claro! De quien más feh!!- mientras cruzaba sus brazos **

**-Por dios Inuyasha fue un beso en la mejilla y fue solo de amigos- responde con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios a causa de los celos del chico –**_**me agrada tanto que me cele, es tan posesivo y tiene una forma muy ambigua de ver las cosa …pero aun así me fascinan sus celos… -**_

**-Pero eso no le da ningún derecho a besarte!-**

**-Y por que no si se puede saber? Que yo sepa no tiene nada de malo besar a un amigo en la mejilla, además no tengo novio que pueda molestarse por aquello…- subiendo un poco mas el tono de su voz a causa de que empezó a molestarse… este asunto si que era un poco tonto pensaba ella**

**-Tonta!! y yo que soy! - -**_**pero que dije!- **_**acto inmediato se tapa la boca y mueve un poco la cara hacia otro lado para que Kagome no notara sus tenues mejillas sonrosadas**

**-He? - lo mira Kagome sin entender bien el significado de aquellas palabras**

_**- **_**Es decir… yo soy el que te tiene que estar diciendo que en este momento no es importante esas tonterías lo importante es acabar con Naraku y reunir los fragmentos- **_** - creo que me libre… que estúpido soy si Kagome y yo no somos nada- **_

**-Lo se! No tienes por que recordármelo, simplemente no pude irme antes por que tenia cosas que hacer para la escuela- Lo dice en tono cortante ya que eso último dicho por el chico la lastimo un poco, ya que eso no opinaba cuando se trataba de Kikyou**

**-Fe! Has lo que quieras igual no me importa- **

**Pero esto último no había sido escuchado por la chica de ojos chocolate pues se había marchado hacía dentro de su casa para así dejar esa estúpida pelea ya que sabía ella que Inuyasha la lastimaría**

–_**como siempre, y solo por sus estúpidos celos y enorme orgullo-**_

**Pensó ella, pero que más daba si asistía o no mañana a la escuela, era la etapa final y se había quedado un poco más de tiempo en su época para entregar trabajos extras para acreditar las materias… había podido presentar esto, todo gracias a los inventos de su abuelo acerca de sus enfermedades tan extrañas, quien diría que al final de todo serviría de mucho esa mente tan ´´rara´´ se podría decir.**

**Suspiro resignada y le pidió a Souta que le consiguiera un poco de medicinas, vendas, curitas, alcohol y unas piruletas que tanto le gustaban a Shipo… a su madre le pidió que le preparase comida para llevarse consigo a la era del Sengoku.**

**Entro a su cuarto con pesadez y al estar dentro se encontró a un hanyou que la veía atento.**

**-Valla… hasta que te dignas a aparecer…- Se puede saber por que tardaste tanto en subir a tu cuarto, no entiendes que tenemos que irnos pronto?**

_**-Baka! Al menos deberías de ser un poco más amable por venir así y obligarme a irme en este momento, por dios si es de noche!- **_**Pensó molesta Kagome cosa que noto Inuyasha **

**-Bueno… ha decir verdad… podemos irnos por la mañana Kagome…- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la chica de cabello azabache a su lado **

**-De verdad?! Aaa Inuyasha gracias!- dijo esto lanzándose a los brazos de un sorprendido y sonrojado hanyou**

**-Bueno pero será mejor que ya te duermas no crees?- dice esto alejando un poco a Kagome de aquel abrazo mientras que voltea la cara para que no note sus mejillas sonrojadas **

**-Si, de verdad gracias Inu…- **

**acto seguido le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha provocando que este se coloque aun más nervioso y que su corazón comience a palpitar rápidamente, más de lo habitual y unas molestas cosquillas en su estomago empezaron a hacerse presentes cosa que seguía sin entender.**

**-Ves? No somos novios y aun así te di un pequeño beso en la mejilla como buenas noches y solo de amigos que tenía de malo el haberme despedido así de Hoyo?-**

**-Feh! Por mi puedes besarte con quien TU quieras ya te dije que eso a mi no me importa! – lo dice un tanto dolido por las palabras de Kagome cosa que está última no noto **_**-Feh! Ahora me compara con ese idiota de Hoyo- **_

**-Bueno duerme ya niña tonta si no quieres que nos vayamos en este momento-**

**-De acuerdo, buenas noches Inuyasha- momento en que se mete bajo las cobijas para abandonar el mundo del consciente y viajar al mundo de Morfeo, donde Kami le resguardaría sus sueños.**

**-Buenas noches…. Kagome….-**

**Inuyasha solo se queda observándola… admirando como duerme, se ve tan tranquila e indefensa… se veía tan angelical y hermosa… **_**-cuanto me gustaría no tener que arriesgarla tanto ni tener que llevarla a la era feudal… pero cuando todo termine ella volverá y así no correrá ningún riesgo más… pero… no la volveré a ver… no verla…el simple hecho de pensar en ello hace que mi corazón sienta un hueco enorme… podré soportarlo? Feh! Claro! Pero…pero… la extrañare…de eso no cabe duda… no quisiera siquiera el pensar que no te volveré a ver Kagome… mi Kagome… un momento!… desde cuando es mi Kagome?... aaa! Inuyasha te estas volviendo loco tu no sientes si quiera nada por esa niña si es tan boba, tonta, caprichosa, linda, cariñosa, hermosa grrr! Basta ya! – **_**y sacude su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que lo ´´atormentaban´´**

**-**_**además yo tengo un destino que cumplir para con Kikyou… fue una promesa… y la tengo que cumplir… aun sí sintiese algo por Kagome… **_

_**-**_**Kagome….- solloza un hanyou para darle una última mirada y así quedarse profundamente dormido…**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

MEMORIAS PERDIDAS

MEMORIAS PERDIDAS

Capitulo 2

Unos rayos pequeños de luz propiciados por el Sol, entraban por la ventana… los pájaros emitían su canto angelical y una chica de cabello azabache abría apenas los ojos, para darse cuenta de que la mañana había regresado.

Trata de abrir completamente los ojos, pero la luz la encandila por unos segundos… cuando ya logra acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz voltea a un costado para ver a un hanyou que se encontraba placidamente dormido…

Se levanta de la cama estirándose un poco sin hacer ruido alguno para no ir a despertar a Inuyasha. Cuando ve la hora, se da cuenta de que por primera vez llegaría temprano a la escuela… claro si es que iría… ya que conociendo al hanyou se molestaría si tuviera que esperarla por más tiempo.

Sale de su alcoba sin hacer ruido y se dirige a ducharse para irse temprano a la era del Sengoku…

Mientras en la alcoba de la joven de ojos chocolate, un mitad demonio empieza a despertarse… abre los ojos pesadamente y a cambio de Kagome el no tarda en acostumbrar rápidamente sus ojos a la luz… observa la habitación esperando encontrarse con una Kagome dormida, pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba… ni siquiera había sentido cuando se había marchado del cuarto, era extraño, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y sus movimientos.

Cuando estaba por salir del cuarto se abre la puerta dando paso a la joven miko… Inuyasha al verla se sonrojo inmediatamente y todo por algo tan sencillo… Kagome no vestía su habitual uniforme, en vez de ello traía un pantalón grueso de color negro y una blusa blanca, era sencillo su atuendo pero para Inuyasha no era motivo suficiente como para negar que no lucía hermosa…

-Que ocurre? –pregunta Kagome con tímidez ya que Inuyasha la observaba fijamente…

-He?- responde saliendo de aquel transe…

-Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco rojo… -dice con inocencia mientras tocaba la frente del hanyou…

Inuyasha reacciona rápidamente a la caricia de Kagome, lo cual lo hace sonrojarse aun más y para que la joven no se diera cuenta de aquello, se aleja ágilmente hacia la ventana.

-Feh! Tonta yo siempre estoy bien, que no piensas ir a la escuela hoy?-dice con arrogancia tratando de ocultar sus mejillas tenuemente coloradas

-No… ya no es necesario… ayer me quede más tiempo de lo debido para entregar ciertas cosas para la escuela, por eso Hoyo estaba ayer conmigo, pues el muy amablemente se ofreció para ayudarme en mis deberes.-

-Así que no regresabas a la era Feudal por estar con ese tonto de Hoyo he?- pregunta con cierta molestia y con bastantes celos…

-Claro que no baka! Ya te dije que fueron por cosas de la escuela. Nada más….

Ven- Mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba su mano -Vamos abajo a desayunar para podernos ir…

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo obedeció, y se dejo llevar por Kagome… es que simplemente era delicioso el sentir su cálida mano junto a la suya… que no se atrevía a cortar ese momento, tan simple pero a la vez tan especial…

---

En la era Sengoku… se ve salir a un hanyou junto a una miko del pozo devora huesos… Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome con sus pertenencias… pero la torpeza de ambos provoco que Kagome resbalara e Inuyasha por tratar de amortiguar su leve caída, se poso debajo de ella, así uno sobre otro terminaron….

Ambos se miraban a los ojos… Kagome sentía como Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, sentía que en esa mirada había sentimientos correspondidos, sentía como si en ese mismo momento la desnudaba… se sonrojo enormemente…. Mientras que notaba que Inuyasha también tenía sus mejillas coloradas…

-Ka…go..me..- musito apenas tenuemente el hanyou

Inuyasha veía perdidamente los ojos chocolatosos de aquella miko… sentía tanta paz eminente de ella… su cara era hermosamente angelical, luego desvío su mirada a los carnosos labios de Kagome… ansiaba probarlos una vez más… era inevitable aquella necesidad de sentir esos calidos labios… nada comparados con Kikyou, ya que estos eran fríos, no emitían sentimiento alguno… De un momento a otro iba acercando su boca a la de Kagome… casi estaba rozándolos… cerro sus ojos lentamente…

-Inu…ya…sha… - murmuro Kagome muy roja, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la respiración de Inuyasha… su corazón se acelero al pensar en lo que estaba apunto de suceder… al notar que Inuyasha cerraba sus ojos, está lo imito esperando ansiosa aquel dulce beso…

La respiración de ambos se empezaba a mezclar cada vez más… estaban tan cerca de por fin juntar sus bocas cuando….

-Kagome!!!!! Te extrañe!!!!- dice un pequeño youkai mientras corría efusivamente en dirección a la pareja

Inuyasha de un brinco rápido se había levantado junto con Kagome…

-Señorita Kagome… Inuyasha… que bueno que han vuelto… -mientras se acercaba un Miroku con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

-Que ocurre Miroku?-contesta Inuyasha inmediatamente con un tono molesto y frustrante ya que habían interrumpido un momento muy "privado" con Kagome penso

-Vaya… ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo he?! –dice son cinismo Miroku a un Inuyasha que se encontraba a un lado, pero no lo dijo con voz fuerte si no solo apto de captarse por los oídos del hanyou.

-Feh! Miroku tonto eso a ti que te importa-mientras volteaba la cara para que no notasen sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Bueno, amigo, al menos ya vas progresando…-mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

Kagome mira a Inuyasha y al monje Miroku sin entender nada de aquello… pero al fijar sus ojos en los labios del hanyou recuerda lo que estaba apunto de suceder y se sonroja.

-Kagome… acaso me trajiste mis piruletas? –pregunta Shipo con una natural ingenuidad

-Si claro… mira – mientras se agachaba a sacar aquellas paletas de su mochila -Aquí tienes… -

-Mmmm que rico! – Kagome solo mira al pequeño youkai tiernamente y después alza la vista para ver si Sango no se encontraba cerca… y al notar que no se divisaba por ningún lugar, accedió a preguntar:

-Monje Miroku… ¿Dónde está Sango?-

-Ella se encuentra con la anciana Kaede… le pidió que le ayudase un poco con unas plantas medicinales para un aldeano…

-O, de acuerdo pues hay que ir donde ellas- mientras se levantaba con su mochila y Shipo la seguía rumbo a la aldea.

Tras de ellos se apresuro Miroku, mientras que por lo contrario Inuyasha caminaba a paso lento mientras reflexionaba ciertas cosas…

_Pero que diablos? Que demonios estuve__ apunto de hacer?! Estupido… por que trataste de besarla? Acaso siento algo por ella? Eso podría ser posible? Feh! Claro que no! Es solo que…solo que… no pude resistirme… a esos labios… sus besos son tan… calidos… tan llenos de paz… te transmiten una sensación hermosa… feh! Si solo nos hemos besado una vez y fue solo por corresponderle a su ayuda, aquella vez con Kaguya… por que más sería?_

-Inuyasha!! Ven pronto por que tienen noticias!!!- gritaba fuertemente Kagome desde la cabaña

------

-Así que… entonces tendremos que ir a aquella isla?- pregunta curiosa Kagome

-Así parece señorita Kagome, pero descuide pueden ser solo rumores-acota el monje Miroku para tratar de calmar a su amiga

-Feh! Claro que no! Tienen que ser verdad esos rumores! Si no a que demonios iríamos!- aclara un hanyou

-Puede ser Inuyasha que Naraku nos tenga preparada una trampa y por eso no se está ocultando esta vez y anda en esa isla sin preocupaciones…- habla por fin la bella taiji Sango

-Tienen que estar muy alertas por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar estando halla… no se deben de confiar…-dice una preocupada anciana Kaede

-Feh!-

-Inuyasha… será mejor que en dado caso… partamos mañana mismo no?- Dice dudosa Kagome

-Claro tonta, así que preparen sus cosas por que por la mañana partiremos!.- dice sin más Inuyasha

La noche callo pronto para el grupo… todos dormían… o al menos es lo que trataban aparentar… ya que aquellos rumores los tenían impacientes y sobre todo preocupados… más aún a Kagome, ya que según aquellos rumores, Kikyou también se encontraba en aquella isla…

-_con razón está tan ansioso en partir hacia halla…-_

Piensa una miko triste

_Pero… estoy segura de lo que iba a pasar… me iba a besar… realmente me estaría viendo a mi o a Kikyu?... seguramente a ella… por mi… nunca sentiría nada especial… nada…_

Una lagrima traviesa resbala por su mejilla… cierra fuertemente sus ojos para controlar las demás lagrimas que se aproximaban a salir…

_No! No llorare! Esta fue mi decisión… pero… podré soportarlo aun?_

Y con esto en su mente se queda profundamente dormida… sintiendo un frío horrible y un vacío enorme en su corazón…

Unos ojos ambarinos no perdieron rastro alguno de la lagrima que cayo por la mejilla de la miko… la veía llorar… y estaba seguro de que nuevamente era a causa de el…

_-Soy un tonto!-_

Se regaño duramente en su mente el hanyou… se sentía mal… Kagome siempre sufría por su miserable culpa… no merecía eso…

Le dio una mirada fugaz con sus tiernos ojos ambarinos y trato de conciliar el sueño... que después de unos minutos de luchar contra su conciencia… logro acceder al cansancio y dormir un poco…

CONTINUARA…..

Bien! Pues la verdad se que con el transcurso de la historia le intenderan un poco más, para aquellos que no comprendieron bien el CAPITULO 1, quiero explicar que la primera parte donde habla alguien que supuestamente no conoce a Inuyasha, es Kagome en un tiempo digamos FUTURO mientras que todo lo demás relatado por mí es tiempo PRESENTE.

Bueno pues gracias a:

AllySan, setsuna17 y a angel jaja (para que no digas que no te puse)

Porfa dejen reviews si?


End file.
